La Destinée
by Pheniamon
Summary: Désolé, je l'avais supprimé, trois chapitres pour l'instant! Attention, suite du tome 5! Le vrai! Où se retrouve notre tit Harry?
1. Pensées sombres

Titre : La Destinée Auteur : Pheniamon (ta ta ta. Je reviens.) Disclaimeur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf la tite histoire, je demanderais à Rowling si je la croise si elle peut me donner quelque perso. /!\ Attention ! Merci d'avoir lu les 5 tomes pour lire cette histoire !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Pensée obscure  
  
Pourquoi moi. J'aurais tellement voulu être un enfant normal, comme tous les autres. Mais non. Il a fallu qu'un fou viennent chambouler toute ma vie. D'abord en tuant mes parents à l'âge de un an et m'obliger à aller vivre chez ma Moldus de famille qui ne m'ont jamais rien dit sur mes origines pendant 10 ans, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid viennent me chercher. Je suis arrivé comme cela dans un monde nouveau pour moi où une grande célébrité m'attendait, je m'y suis fait des amis, qui m'ont rendu la vie plus supportable à travers les moqueries et les adorations que m'ont donné mon titre de survivants. J'aurais  
  
donné tout cela à n'importe qui pour me retrouver dans une famille qui m'aime mais cela n'était pas possible.  
  
Dans ma troisième année, j'ai découvert que mes parents était mort à cause d'un rat, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il était faible et si ce n'aurait pas été lui, c'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai découvert Remus, un ami de mes parents et Sirius, mon parrain et aussi comme Remus, un ami de mes parents. Je croyais que j'aller pouvoir aller vivre avec lui, me retrouvé dans la famille que j'aurais aimé avoir, mais le rat s'est échappé, j'ai du sauver Sirius et mes rêves de vie heureuse se sont envolé en même temps qu'il partait avec Buck.  
  
Ensuite, Cedric est mort, mort par ma faute car je lui avait dit de touché le trophée avec moi, Il se fit tuer, tuer avant de finir sa scolarité à Poudlard et ramené la victoire sur notre école.  
  
Maintenant c'est Sirius qui s'est fait tuer, par Ma faute, encore une fois. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas continuer à suivre mes cours d'Occlumencie, j'aurais put y voir la vérité. Il s'est fait tuer, tuer pour me sauvé alors que je venais pour le sauver. Que la vie est injuste. Et en comble de cela, je dois continuer à Aller chez ma famille Moldus pour une prophétie ! Je le retiens Dumbledore pour cela. Ma vie devient enfer. A cause de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Il peut être sure que me vengerais. Tu entend Tom ! Je me vengerais pour tout ce que tu as fait !  
  
******  
  
Non loin de là, au château de New Castle, repaire de Lord Voldemort :  
  
_Maitre ? Vous allez bien ?  
  
_Mais non idiot ! J'ai rçcu un ondes me disant « Je me vengerais » ainsi qu'une forte douleur, comme une brulures qui se diffuserait en moi même ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Avez-vous une idée pour ce que cela veut dire, Maitre ?  
  
_Stupide Mangemort ! Je n'en ai aucune ! Endoloris !  
  
******  
  
Au 4 Privet Drive, au matin :  
  
_Tiens Potter ! Cracha la tante Petunia  
  
Le petit Déjeuner de Harry Potter passa par la trape de la porte que l'oncle Vernon avait installé pour ne pas voir Harry de toutes ses vacances, « Je ne vais plus te laisser gaché nos vacances et ce vieux fous nous à ordonné de te garder ! Crois-moi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser gacher nos vacances donc tu resteras enfermé pendant ces deux mois ! » Harry s'ennuyait ferme, depuis longtemps il avait finie ses devoirs de vacances, les ayant finie et retravaillé depuis près de deux semaines, ne recevant plus de lettres depuis que l'Ordre avait interdit cela, pour ne pas que Harry se fasse repérer par des Mangemorts. Aujourd'hui était son Anniversaire et il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des lettres de ses amis.  
  
******  
  
QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, Grimmauld Place :  
  
_Albus, s'il-vous-plait, juste une lettre de nous tous, aujourd'hui est son anniversaire, et sa moldus de famille s'en moquera ! Demanda Tonks appuyé par la famille Weasley,Hermione, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Remus. ,Hermione  
  
_Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il se fasse repérer, vous connaissez tous les risques, non ? Répondit Albus Dumbledore  
  
_Professeur ! Harry doit se sentir très seul ! Déjà qu'il se sent mal à cause de la perte de Sirius !  
  
_Bien, Tonks, je compte sur vous pour ajouter des sorts sur la lettre ! Sur cette dernière phrase, le groupe partit directement écrire une lettre pour l'Anniversaire de Harry Potter, en partant ensuite au Chemin de Traverse..  
  
*******  
  
Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive :  
  
Et voilà, mon Anniversaire sans aucune carte, ils doivent m'en vouloir pour Sirius. Tout ca pour ne pas que je me fassent repèrer. Toutes cette histoire à cause d'une maudite prophétie ! Pourquoi moi ! Moi qui ne demandais qu'une famille aimante ! Moi qui ne voulez rien de cela. Mais c'est à cause de moi que tant de personne sont mortes, mes parents qui voulait me protéger, Cedric car je lui avait dit de prendre la coupe en même temps que moi, Sirius. Maintenant. Mais si je ne suis plus là, ils n'auront plus aucun problêmes. Je vais partir, loin, très loin d'ici. Comme cela je ne causerait plus aucun problêmes. Je partirai demain. De toutes façon ils se moqueront que je parte, je ne suis qu'un problêmes pour eux.  
  
Bon ba voilà un premier tit chapitre (1 pages, seulement ? ? ? ? ? ? ? )  
  
Promis je ferais plus au prochain ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Prochain chapitre : Un Anniversaire qui tombe à pic !  
  
Maintenant cliquez sur le bouton mauve !  
  
~Pheni@mon~ 


	2. Un Aniversaire qui tombe à pic

Titre : La Destinée  
  
Auteur : Pheniamon  
  
Disclaimer : Toujours pas croisé Rowling donc je n'ai aucun perso.  
  
/!\ Attention ! Merci d'avoir lu les 5 tomes pour lire cette histoire !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un Anniversaire qui tombe à pic !  
  
Je partirai demain. De toutes façon ils se moqueront que je parte, je ne suis qu'un problèmes pour eux.  
  
Harry avait travaillé toute la journée à son plan. N'étant pas embêté par sa « famille », il pouvait faire cela en toute tranquillité. Il avait donc rangé toute ses affaires en gardant sortis sa cape d'invisibilité et son Eclair de Feu. Il avait changé d'avis et préférait partir vers 3 heurs du matin, pour être sur qu'aucun Moldus ne le voit. Pour ne manquer de rien, il avait garder des aliments du repas pour ne pas mourir de faim avant d'arriver à Gringotts. Il aurait pu prendre le Magicobus mais il avait exclu cette idée pour ne pas qu'il se fasse reconnaître car si l'information venait jusqu'au professeur Dumbledore. Comme cela ils le croiraient tous encore à Privet Drive et ainsi ils ne lanceraient aucune recherche pour savoir où il est mais de toutes façons Harry était sur que personne ne verra qu'il est parti, sa famille Moldus ne le voyant jamais et l'Ordre du Phénix ayant interdit à quiconque de lui écrire et interdit à Harry d'utiliser sa chouette. Ainsi donc, le départ de Harry Potter, l'unique espoir contre le Seigneur des Ténébres, passerait inapercus.  
  
Harry se coucha plus tôt pour avoir des forces quand il partirait, il régla son réveil pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bruit quand il sonnerait pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison.  
  
Il s'endormit rapidement.  
  
Un décor froid prenait place dans son esprit. Le vert et argent tapissa les murs de ce décor, au centre se trouvait un trône où était assis le Seigneur des Ténébres. Un homme portant une robe de sorcier noire s'avanca.  
  
-Ha ha ha. J'ai découvert où ce misérable ver de Potter habitait.  
  
-Mais. Maître. Dumbledore a sûrement mis des protections sur la maison ?  
  
-Silence Queudver ! Doutes-tu de mon pouvoir ! Je briserais facilement les sorts que ce vieux fous amoureux des Moldus a mis en place !  
  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous le tuer, maître ?  
  
-Endoloris ! Ne pose pas de questions idiotes.  
  
Non loin de là, au 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter se réveillait avec une douleur au front, plus précisément à une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
  
-Lord Voldemort a trouvé l'endroit où je suis ! De toute façon je m'en vais cette nuit, il trouvera la maison vide, l'oncle Vernom, la tante Petunia et Dudley viennent de partir, murmura t-il en voyant le mot glissé sous la porte.  
  
Soudain, un hiboux tapa sur la fenêtre.  
  
-Un hiboux ? ? ? ?  
  
Harry se dépêchas d'aller lui ouvrir, de peur que le quartier se réveille et qu'un regard vienne voir cet hiboux.  
  
-Tante Petunia ne me le pardonnerai jamais.  
  
Harry reconnut un hiboux de l'Ordre, pourtant on avait interdit de lui écrire, il prit la lettre du hiboux qui alla se percher sur une chaise.  
  
Salut Harry, Joyeux Anniversaire ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Tu passes des bonnes vacances ? Ta Famille de Moldue ne t'embête pas trop ? As-tu reçus le résultat de tes buses ? ? ? Mystère. Harry remarqua la lettre de Poudlard parmit les lettres. Sinon, passes de bonne vacances ! Ron P.S : Nous viendrons te chercher le 28 août pour le Chemin de Traverse, tu resteras ensuite à Grimmauld Place !  
  
Bonjour Harry, Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part : Bonnes Anniversaires ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Hermione  
  
Hello Harry ! Ne penses pas à Sirius ! Il ne voudrait pas que tu ruines ta vie à cause de sa mort ! Déjà que Remus va mal.On ne veut pas qu'une personne de plus qu'on aime soit mal ! Bon, joyeux anniversaires ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Tonks et tous les autres de l'Ordre.  
  
Cher Mr Potter, Voici vos résultats des Buses, Soins aux Créatures Magiques Espoirs Dépassés Enchantements Espoirs Divination Acceptable Astronomie Pauvre Histoire de la Magie Acceptable Métamorphose Espoirs Dépassés Potions Exceptionnel Botanique Espoirs Dépassés Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Exceptionnel  
  
Votre carrière pour devenir Auror commence bien ! Vous pourrez suivre sans problèmes les cours de SACM, Enchantements, Métamorphose, Potions, Botanique et DCFM.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Directrice adjointe de Poudlard  
  
Harry trouva dans cette lettres la liste des fournitures ainsi que son billet pour le train, il informait qu'il partait le 1 septembre à 11h sur le quai 9 ¾.  
  
Il soupira, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir cru que ses amis et l'Ordre du Phénix l'avait oublié. Il se sentit de nouveaux heureux, heureux que lon s'inquiète un peu pour lui, heureux qu'on lui souhaite quand même un anniversaire. C'est à ce moment là que Harry vit qu'il y avait aussi quelque paquets. Il les ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique réveil sous la forme d'un vif d'or accompagnée d'un mot de Ron :  
  
Cher Harry, Voici un super réveil pour toi pour ne pas être en retard à n'importe quoi, il se règle par la pensée et permet d'enregistrer 10 moments par jour ou a des jours demandé, il y a plusieurs sortes pour le bruit. Ron  
  
Il ouvrit un autre paquet et découvrit un nécessaire un baguette.  
  
-Hermione ! Tu t'es surpassé ! ! !  
  
Il trouva ensuite un pull de Mrs Weasley, des Farces et Attrapes du magasins de Fred et George qui avait ouvert il y a peu, un livre de DCFM de la part de Remus et un livre sur le Quiddich qu'il ne connaissait pas de la part de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
A ce moment là, Harry oublia Lord Voldemort en même temps qu'il pensait à ne pas partir. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées là.  
  
Bon, 2 pages sur Word. C'est mieux qu'une, non ?  
  
Réponse à la review :  
  
Mymyl : Merci ! La présentation, j'y fais attention mais après c'est Fanfiction.net qui colle tout. Sinon, je ne sais pas comment accepter les reviews anonymes..  
  
~Pheni@mon~ 


	3. Un oubli avec conséquense

Titre : La Destinée Auteur : Pheniamon Disclaimer : Mrs Rowling, venez-vous en France quelque fois ? ? ? Aucun perso, lieux et patati et patata n'est à moi.  
  
Note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence): Attention ! Spoiler du 5eme tome ! ! ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic mais pitié ! Laissez plus de reviews que j'ai l'impression que ma fic est super géniale ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 3 : Quand on oublie certaine chose.  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Des Mangemorts était là, il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que pierre et décors froid à la place du vieux bureau de Dudley, l'hiboux de l'Ordre, les jouets cassé de Dudley , Hedwidge et sa cage.  
  
Les Mangemorts le regardait en riant, d'ailleurs cette scène avait son comique ! Quand on kidnappe quelqu'un qui était endormis et qu'à la place de trouver sa chambre il se trouve dans l'endroit où réside son pire ennemis qui cherche à le tuer. La face de Harry Potter était quasiment hilarante ! D 'ailleurs, comment était-il ? Il se regarda et vit qu'il était ligoté, la douleur de ses poignets écorchés le lui disait vu que sa vue était brouillé, par l'absence de ses lunettes, et il avait était jeté directement sur le sol vu son mal de dos.  
  
Soudain, Harry entendit les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas ainsi qu'en même temps une douleur continue à sa cicatrice, les formes floues qu'était les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent. Un être pâles apparut.  
  
Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui !  
  
-Alors Potter ! Mon château et ton tombeau te plait ? Je l'espère car vu la défaite que j'ai eu au Département des Ministères ! Tu n'auras que cela !  
  
AVADA KEDAVRA !  
  
Harry ne vit qu'une lumière verte arriver sur lui ! Puis il tomba, inerte sur le sol froid du manoir, les yeux ouverts exprimant une terreur, dernière émotion qu'il a eu.  
  
Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, espoir de toute la communauté sorcière contre Lord Voldemort venait de mourir, mourir devant son ennemi de toujours en abandonnant tout le monde, sorciers et Moldus confondus, à cause d'un oubli, un oubli qui a changé le cour de l'histoire, un oubli qui a tué tous les espoirs, un oubli qui a tué Harry Potter, un oubli qui l'a tué.  
  
******************************** Hé hé hé. N 'empêche je pourrais finir l'histoire de Harry comme ca et faire faire venger ses amis.Mais bon. Le titre des livres est Harry Potter et pas Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley ou encore Fumseck (n'empêche avec Fumseck comme héros ce serait cool.)  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla en sueur au bruit d'une explosion, enfin. Plusieurs. Un reflet vert passait pas la fenêtres sans volet ni rideau. Harry eu un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
-Non , non, non ! Pas la Marque des Ténèbres, pas de Mangemorts, sinon que mon rêve ne se fasse pas réalité ! ! ! Pourquoi j'ai oublié. Pourquoi.  
  
Harry mit ses lunettes et regarda par les fenêtres, les Mangemorts se rapprochait énormément ! Ils commencaient à arriver près de la maison ! Certain s'amuser à torturer des Moldus comme quand ils étaient aller voir la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich. Le temps qu'ils finissent ses pensées, les Mangemorts arriver à la porte de la maison, Harry sortit sa baguette mais un dilemme s'opposait à lui, pourquoi fuir ? En abandonnant tous les Moldus ! Ainsi que Mrs Figgs ! Je suis Gryffondor ! Oui mais que pourrais- je faire contre eux tous ! Je n'ai que seize ans, je ne vais passer qu'en sixième année et eux sont plus nombreux et plus puissants que moi !  
  
Contre une vingtaine de Mangemorts, la fuite paraissait la meilleur solution !  
  
Harry prit sa baguette bien en main et lança un sort sur sa malle pour la rétrécir.  
  
Harry entendait que la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, il paniqua à l'idée que les Mangemorts transplanent dans sa chambre ! Mais non, raisonna t-il, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait !  
  
Il mit sa valise dans sa poche et vérifia que sa malle était bien fermé puis vérifia sa poche, les Mangemorts montait l'escalier, les marches grinçait de plus en plus !  
  
Il mis sa cape d'invisibilité et ouvrit sa fenêtre, la poignée de la porte commençait à bouger !  
  
Il entendit un « Alohomora » sonore tandis qu'il enfourchait son balais.  
  
Il propulsa son balais d'un coup sec tandis que la porte s'ouvrit ! Des sorts fusèrent vu que la cape vola un peu dévoilant un endroit du balais et la fenêtre grande ouvertes, heureusement aucun sorts ne le toucha ! Tout à coup, un hululement indigné se fit entendre, Hedwidge ! Il avait oublié Hedwidge !  
  
Harry ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et rentra dans la chambre ! Les Mangemorts ne l'avait pas quitté et tenait fermement la cage d'Hedwidge. Harry fonça sur un Mangemorts tout en en stupéfixer un ! Il assomma un Mangemorts avec le manche de son balais et propulsa le Mangemorts tenant la cage d'Hedwidge !  
  
Mais la cage vola en l'air et faillit s'écraser sans l'intervention d'un Mangemorts assommé qui fit l'office d'oreiller.  
  
Harry partit récupérer Hedwidge et la cage, il en libéra Hedwige et glissa la cage dans sa poche après l'avoir rétréci par un sorts.  
  
Il s'envola ensuite mais un Mangemort s'étant réveillé avait pointé du doigts Harry, repérable par Hedwidge et les Mangemorts lancèrent des sorts, Harry réussit à les éviter, quand tout à coup, l'Ordre du Phénix au complet apparut, Harry était tellement surpris qu'il ne vit pas le sorts se dirigeait vers lui, l'Avada Kedavra le toucha de plein fouet.  
  
Mais par un miracle, Harry resta sur son balais, inconscient, celui ci piqua au sol et atterrit. Albus Dumbledore, Tonks et Maugrey Fol ?il coururent lui tandis que les autres membres se battaient contre les Mangemorts renforcés par des Aurors du Ministère.  
  
*******************  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, il ne vit que du blanc, quand il aperçus quelque chose de dorée, un vif d'Or ? Non. Cela lui rappela sa Première Année . Il était à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie et Albus Dumbledore était à coté de lui ! Quand il pensa cela, tout redevint plus clair autour de lui, mais bizarrement, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie plutôt ! Il sentit qu'on lui mettait ses lunettes quand ensuite il vit plus clair !  
  
-Alors Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Bien professeur. Mais Où suis-je et que s'est-il passée ?  
  
************************************  
  
Et un chapitre de plus ! Un ! Normalement, je devais le mettre ce week-end.  
  
Petit sondage :  
  
Préférez-vous que :  
  
-je poste un chapitre tous les week-end en ayant des chapitres plus finie et un peu plus long ?  
  
Ou  
  
-je poste un chapitre plus court et deux fois environ par semaine ?  
  
Merci !  
  
Réponse à LA review :  
  
Mimyl : Merci ! J'ai suivi tes conseils !  
Merci de lire et bien aimer ! ^_^  
  
Cliquez sur le bouton mauve maintenant et attendez la suite ! ^_^  
  
~Pheni@mon~ 


End file.
